More than just one
by Welshbetty
Summary: Poppy is a good girl. She has moved school and is new to year 11. What happens when she gets locked in the changing rooms with Lucie?
1. chapter 1

Poppy was a good girl. She had a reputation for being a goody goody two shoes. Lucie, on the other hand was a bad girl. Poppy knew her from primary school but hadn't seen her in ages because she moved school. She was scared of her, but secretly had a huge crush on her.

It was the last year at high school, and it was fifth period. The girls had P.E. She pushed this aside as she walked into the changing rooms. There was a sign on the door saying, Do not get changed until you have been registered. It was peeling and faded but Poppy obeyed anyway. She waited for five minutes, in the cubicle.

Poppy realised that something was wrong, and opened the cubicle door. She went to open the door to the changing rooms, but it was locked. Poppy started to panic. She was stuck in the changing rooms alone. Poppy slumped against the wall, and closed her eyes.

And opened them suddenly when she heard someone whisper her name. It was Lucie. She stood away from the wall and asked Lucie what she was doing. Lucie explained that she was skiving and not going to her lesson. They stood there for a minutes, until Lucie broke the silence saying that Poppy looked nice today. This was a shock to Poppy and she closed her eyes for a moment to take this all in. "I like you." "More than just like. I love you." Lucie leant forwards and gently pushed her lips against Poppy's. This took Poppy by surprise.

Poppy realised that this was probably the only chance she would get to be this close to Lucie, so and used her tongue to explore Lucie's mouth. "Before we go further, let us go somewhere more private" Lucie whispered. She took Poppy by the hand and walked in to the toilet cubicle, locking the door behind her. Lucie pushed Poppy against the wall and began to undo Poppy's shirt buttons. Poppy started kissing Lucie's neck whilst her hand crept under Lucie's top and fingered Lucie's bosums. Her other hand unbuttoned Lucie's top. Lucie started to lick Poppy's neck. Poppy moaned and fumbled with Lucie's bra clip. It came undone surprisingly easily. Lucie slipped her bra off, then her hand crept inside Poppy's; and the other undid it.

They were half naked, skirts still on, in the toilet cubicle. Poppy started to lick Lucie's naked bosums, then nibbled on them. Lucie moaned loudly, the shoved her hand down Poppy's skirt and into her knickers. Lucie's hands explored the outside of Poppy's vagina. A low moan left Poppy's lips. Poppy pulled Lucie's skirt and pants down, and fingered her vagina. Poppy sat down on the toilet seat, and then Lucie sat on her lap. She rubbed her vagina against Poppy's, both of them moaning now. Lucie paused, to bury her tongue in between Poppy's bosums. Poppy bit down hard on Lucie's ear, making her take a sharp breath of air.

They were to caught up in making out, that they lost track of time. A sudden shout startled them. The girls were back. Poppy panicked, broke away from Lucie, and started hurriedly pulling her clothes back on. Lucie looked very disappointed, but Poppy didn't let that stop her getting dressed. Lucie reluctantly began to put her clothes on, then unlocked the toilet door and walked out. Girls half dressed stared at Poppy and Lucie as they walked back to the changing room. Lucie gave them a look that could kill, so no one spoke.

They said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways. Poppy immediately missed Lucie, and wondered if Lucie felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, in Geography, Lucie asked to go to the toilet. A few seconds later, Poppy asked if she could go to the toilet. The teacher, being new let them both go. The teacher won't notice if we are gone for ten minutes, will she? Poppy asked herself.

When she reached the toilets, Lucie was leant up against the wall, staring at her phone screen. "Lucie, put your phone away" Poppy instructed. Lucie obeyed and slipped her phone into her blazer pocket. Poppy then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside the disabled toilet, locking the door, then pinning Lucie against the wall.

It was Lucie who made the next move. She shoved her lips against Poppy's. They then opened their mouths simultaneosly and their tongues greeted each other. Poppy now took the lead, now she knew what Lucie liked. She slowly, teasingly undid Lucie's shirt. Lucie, in return, loosened Poppy's tie, which made it easier to unbutton the first few buttons of Poppy's shirt. Lucie's shirt now was completely undone. Poppy's hand crept into Lucie's bra and squeezed her bosums.

With the flesh showing, Lucie started to kiss Poppy's bosums, then occasionally licking them. Poppy's hands went under Lucie's skirt and into her pants. Lucie moaned into Poppy's bosums. Then it was Lucie's turn to please Poppy. Poppy's vagina was fingered violently by Lucie, making her moan loudly. Lucie's hand surfaced, and began to do up Poppy's shirt buttons, lips still pressed together. She then gently removed Poppy's hand from below. She pulled her shirt back on, did the buttons up and straightened both ties.

Poppy unlocked the door and walked out and Lucie followed. The bathroom was still empty, and the girls washed their hands clean. Lucie gave Poppy a quick kiss on the lips, went to leave but Poppy stopped her. "Lucie. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?"


End file.
